Lazos
by saralpp
Summary: La vida a veces es tan cruel que su crueldad es bella. Tu mejor amiga te salva la vida mientras tu mejor amigo se desangra ante ti y el amor de tu vida te pide que la dejes y huyas. Y tú, tú solo quieres matar al responsable de todo este desastre.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos**

El día estaba tan soleado como debía suponerse que estuviera respecto a la época del año pero, pese al cielo azul despejado, no se trataba de un día feliz. Los ruidos lejanos del ambiente no hacían más que alimentar su fuerte y constante dolor de cabeza por lo que, sentado frente a una taza de té frio que no tenía la más remota intención de tomarse, Harry estaba consciente de que sentía absolutamente infeliz, más miserable de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida y eso era decir bastante. A su alrededor, la familia de su mejor amigo estaba en un silencio solo roto de vez en cuando por los sollozos de la Sra. Weasley y las palabras de aliento que su esposo le dirigía sin estar muy convencido. Ninguno de los demás presentes podía apartar la vista del sufrimiento de los dos líderes de la familia y ni aún Kinsgley y Lupin, que Harry sabía que eran los más reacios a admitir lo complicado de la situación, se atrevían a hablar de un nuevo plan.

-Jamás creí que todo pudiera salir tan mal-susurro Hermione tan bajo como para que solo él pudiera escucharla, incapaz de contener un par de lágrimas que Harry no pudo evitar notar pero par las cuales no tenía ninguna palabra de aliento.-Estoy cansada.

-Yo también-confeso Harry sintiéndose apenas avergonzado de decirlo en voz alta, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse nuevamente como lo había hecho horas antes- todo ha sido mi culpa…

-Harry, no- lo interrumpió Hermione y él levanto la vista solo para notar sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y su rostro demacrado por el dolor que no podía ocultar de ninguna manera. Harry sin embargo, sabía que seguramente él se veía igual por lo que sin poder callarse más, continúo con un tono más alto.

-Lo ha sido. No tiene caso negarlo Hermione. Jamás quise que nadie volviera a sacrificarse por mí. Jure que no lo volvería a permitir y ahora… Ron y Ginny…

El nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar por lo que se cubrió la cara con las manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas para poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Hermione lo abrazo delicadamente, llorando un poco aunque Harry estuvo seguro de que intento controlarse para no hacerlo.

-Ron no está muerto… -hablo Fred con una voz tan seria como Harry no lo había escuchado nunca.

-… Y Ginny tampoco- aseguro George con el mismo timbre y la misma solemnidad en sus palabras.

La Sra. Weasley empezó a llorar con más fuerza y ninguno otro de sus hijos agrego otra palabra. Harry levanto el rostro después de unos minutos y al hacerlo se encontró siendo el blanco de todas las miradas de los presentes por lo que se puso de pie, más decidido que nunca. Hermione lo miro asustada, sentada en el mismo sillón e incapaz de ponerse de pie tan rápido como él.

-Voy a matarlo-anuncio provocando en todos un sobresalto, con una voz tal que Harry no se reconoció a sí mismo por un instante- Voy a rescatar a Ron y a Ginny y después finalmente haré cumplir la profecía que ha provocado que mi vida sea un infierno. No puedo soportarlo más. No puedo quedarme aquí otro minuto a sabiendas de que ellos están… están…

-Harry-hablo Lupín con su voz conciliadora mientras Tonks se aferrada a su brazo como rogándole que midiera sus palabras- no sabemos si ellos están en la Mansión Malfoy y tampoco sabemos el trato que les están dando…

-¡El trato!-estallo Fred Weasley tan enojado que por un momento su cara demacrada adquirió más color por la furia- ¡Sabemos perfectamente que esos idiotas no van a ofrecerles té precisamente!. Harry tiene razón ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí cuando nuestros dos hermanos menores están a merced del mago más psicópata que ha existido y su banda de cobardes asesinos? ¡Debemos ir ya por ellos!

-¡No!-dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Fred y ganándose de nuevo todas las miradas- Nadie va más que yo. Es a mí a quien esperan, ninguna otra vida va a ponerse en riesgo. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

-Harry… -escucho que Hermione lo llamo pero no le hizo caso.

-Ellos no van a matarlos-hablo Percy, con una voz más baja de lo normal mientras seguía apoyado en una columna con la mirada perdida-a "él" no le gusta derramar sangre pura. Antes de irme del Ministerio se encargo de aplicar esa nueva política. Tampoco van a tortúralos-continuo como si le costara hablar y Harry supo entonces que sabia más de lo que parecía en un principio y estaba a punto de compartirlo- "el" nos quiere de su lado.

El silencio se instalo por completo pues incluso Molly Weasley pudo detener sus sollozos por la sorpresa. Harry sintió como Hermione reunía las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Charlie con un tono tal que quedo claro que exigía una respuesta inmediata. Percy estaba a punto de contestar cuando Harry sintió que todas las piezas encajaban en su cabeza.

-Por eso hablas del trato-afirmo Harry dirigiéndose a Lupin, furioso por tener ese pedazo de información cuando ya era muy tarde-¿Tú lo sabías no es así?

-Lo escuche hace meses-confeso Lupin cabizbajo-me pareció un disparate que Greyback estaba inventado. Aún así alerte a la Orden.

-¿Qué?

-No creímos que fuera necesario decírtelo Harry- explico ahora Kinsgley- era una idea demasiado ridícula y cuando se lo dijimos a Arthur …

-¡Papá!- estallaron varias voces al unisonó pero ninguna tan alto como la de la mujer que el Sr. Weasley aún sostenía en sus brazos.

-¡Arthur!-estallo Molly Weasley contra su esposo- ¡¿Quieres decir que…

-No tenía caso decírselos- explico el Sr. Weasley mientras Hermione se cubría la boca por el shock y Harry se sentía tambaleante- jamás creí que fuera posible que nos buscaran a nosotros, los traidores a la sangre más odiados por ellos. Al parecer me equivoque.

-Por eso lo hizo-opino Tonks asustada y Harry no supo muy bien a qué se refería pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, alguien más tomo la palabra.

-No tiegne sentigdo- murmuro Fleur para asombro de todos los presentes- togdo mungdo sabe que ustegdes son cogmo la fagmilia de Hagrry…

-Nada de "como"; lo somos-la corrigió su suegra amable pero firmemente- y jamás hubiéramos aceptado semejante propuesta.

-Tendrían que matarnos- opino George

-Ni aún muertos-lo apoyo Charlie

-Pog eso- continúo Fleur con un tono tal que Harry supo que estaba asustada- no tiegne ningún sentido…

-Por supuesto que lo tiene- dijo Bill abrazándola un poco y mirando a sus hermanos como si se sintiera responsable de no poder abrazarlos también al mismo tiempo- de hecho creo que es uno de sus planes más astutos excepto por el hecho de que jamás aceptaríamos. Imagina que…

Harry asintió sintiéndose peor que nunca y dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón mientras Bill le explicaba a su esposa todo el asunto. Por supuesto que tenía sentido. Los Weasley eran, junto con Hermione y Lupin, su única familia pero era con ellos con quienes convivía más en las festividades y ocasiones importantes; además Ron era su mejor amigo y Ginny hasta hace unos meses había sido su novia y era bastante obvio que seguía enamorado de ella.

-… eso hubiera sido como derribar la torre desde los cimientos- escucho que ahora Hermione era la que explicaba-además de que puede ser que al ser sangre pura…

-Si eso salva a Ron y a Ginny quizás deban hacerlo- murmuro Harry- no se preocupen. Nadie va a juzgarlos.

-Daria todo por salvar a mis hijos-fue el turno de Molly Weasley de hablar; Harry sintió que lo hacía en su tono de regaño y se dirigía especialmente a él- pero jamás intercambiaría a ninguno de mis hijos por otro.

Harry sintió que una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en su rostro y quiso decir gracias pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. La Sra. Weasley lo miro decidida, a punto de volver a llorar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?<p>

-Déjame quedarme y hacerle compañía- rogo el chico.

- La respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- murmuro la chica que claramente era su hermana- queremos estar juntos al menos…

-No. Y he visto la lechuza. Ha sido una imprudencia de su parte. La respuesta seguirá siendo no, hagan lo que hagan.

Harry vio los dos rostros demacrados de Ron y Ginny mirarse uno al otro acongojados y al ver sus caras pálidas y asustadas supo que no podía esperar más. Tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Harry salió de la Madriguera intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Por supuesto, todos se enojarían a la mañana siguiente cuando se dieran cuenta de su ausencia pero si todo salía bien, regresaría antes con Ron y Ginny a salvo. Incluso en el peor escenario, al menos en el que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, los dos menores de la familia regresarían aunque él no pudiera hacerlo. Era lo menos que le debía a los Weasley, rescatar a Ron y a Ginny que solo habían sido objetivo del enemigo por su culpa; unir de nuevo a esa familia cuyo mayor pecado había sido aceptarlo como a uno de los suyos. No había tiempo para despedirse y agradecer, por si acaso no volvía, su regalo para todos ellos sería el fin de la guerra. Finalmente.<p>

Salió al jardín disfrutando un poco de la noche. Su última noche quizás. Ya no importaba. Ya no. No cuando Ginny había sido secuestrada por su culpa para poder intercambiarla por su vida. Si eso querían, eso les daría; su vida era un precio muy bajo la invaluable vida de Ginny Weasley. Aún recordaba la mirada de terror que su ex novia le había dirigido aquella noche cuando él, Ron y Hermione habían ingresado nuevamente al cuartel de Voldemort para acabar con Nagini, el último de los horcruxes. Por un azar del destino la Orden había llegado detrás de ellos y Harry se había sentido incluso esperanzado de que todo acabaría esa misma noche. Nagini estaba arrastrándose casi enfrente de ellos, sin protección, como si los estuviera retando. Y entonces había sucedido. Hermione se había quedado atrás con Tonks mientras Ron y Harry avanzaban; habían estado a punto de matar a la serpiente cuando Voldemort había aparecido y se había burlado de Harry al decirle que había hecho justamente lo que él quería. Harry no había entendido y Ron no se había detenido para matar a Nagini hasta que el grito de Ginny los había hecho percatarse de la presencia de la chica, ahí al lado de Voldemort, en la misma burbuja que Harry había visto que resguardaba antes a la serpiente.

-_¡Vete!_-le había gritado Ginny con esa mirada aterrada que Harry quiso pensar que era por ella misma pero que sabía, a su pesar, que era de terror por él- _¡Esto es una trampa! _

La furia lo había cegado. No, Voldemort había arruinado la vida de todas las personas que había amado pero no a Ginny. No iba a permitirlo. Ron había perdido el poco color que tenía pero, sorpresivamente, lo había jalado hacia la salida como si hubiera compartido información con su hermana que él no.

-_¡No puedo dejarla!-_le había gritado a su mejor amigo aunque no era necesario, Ron tenía reflejado en los ojos la misma frase.

-_Yo iré por ella_- le había dicho el chico-_pero tú tienes que irte ¡Harry! ¡Ahora!_

Pero Harry no había podido contenerse. Voldemort seguía riéndose e incitándolo y él, loco de furia, perdido en el terror de que lastimara a Ginny, le había quitado de las manos la espada de Gryffindor a Ron y le había cortado la cabeza a Nagini de un solo golpe. Fue el turno de Voldemort de enloquecer. Harry vio la maldición volar hacia él a sabiendas de que no era una maldición asesina sino una mucho peor, sabía que Voldemort ya no se conformaba con su muerte sino que quería destruirlo por completo antes de matarlo. Hermione, que en ese momento entraba con el resto de la Orden, llego justo a tiempo para que ambos lanzaran el mismo grito de terror:

_-¡Roooon!_

Vio a Ron gritar con dolor antes de caer arrodillado enfrente de él, lleno de sangre y con la cara descompuesta por la agonía, intentando disimularlo como si fuera posible y necesario. Se arrodillo ante él, incapaz de decidir si salvar a Ginny antes de ayudarlo. Su mejor amigo se había interpuesto entre él y la maldición como un vil y horrible cliché de la vida.

_-¡Llévatelo de aquí!-_grito entonces Ron y Harry entonces observo que sus ojos azules se dirigían hacia un punto detrás de él, donde claramente estaba Hermione. La chica lanzo un hechizo hacía él que hizo que una especie de lazo mágico lo jalara, contra su voluntad, a la salida. La Orden se puso en guardia lo mismo que los Mortifagos y Harry vio entonces a Voldemort acercarse a Ron y desaparecer con él mientras la burbuja con Ginny permanecía sobre su hombro y una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro de serpiente.

Habían pasado semanas desde aquello. Él se había vuelto loco las primeras noches, sin poder dormir, tratando de convencerse de que Ron y Ginny estaban vivos. Los había buscado junto con Hermione y la Orden a lo largo de Inglaterra sin encontrar nada, ni una sola pista hasta que la tarde anterior había llegado ese remedo de carta dirigido a él con una sola línea que entendió claramente:

-"_Estamos de regreso Harry ¿no quieres venir a vernos?"_

Toda la familia Weasley había perdido el control tanto como él. Hablaba en plural. Están vivos. Habían partido enseguida al que había sido el último cuartel conocido de Voldemort solo para descubrir que era otra trampa. La batalla se había prolongado hasta la mañana siguiente y aunque todos estaban orgullosos de reducir las filas de los mortífagos, la desilusión de no encontrar ni rastro de Ron o Ginny había culminado en la Sra. Weasley llorando con toda su familia en la sala mientras Harry hacia lo mismo, a solas, en el viejo cuarto de Ron. Harry no había entendido la intención de Voldemort hasta que, al bajar para tomarse una taza de té por insistencia de Hermione, una segunda carta había llegado:

_-"Estamos con tu buen amigo Draco"_

La cabeza le había dolido entonces a Harry de manera tan intensa que supo que esta vez si era verdad. Voldemort había fingido la batalla anterior para debilitarlos antes de la verdadera pero a Harry no le importaba. Iría de todas maneras.

-_Jamás creí que todo pudiera salir tan mal_-había dicho Hermione entonces- _Estoy cansada._

Harry suspiro alejándose de los recuerdos para volver al mundo real. Sin proponérselo, pensó en que le hubiera gustado despedirse de Hermione y agradecerle por su eterna amistad incondicional pero no tenía tiempo y sabía, además, que su mejor amiga jamás permitiría que se fuera.

-No te iras

Suspiro. Harry sabía que Hermione era muy lista como para suponer que podía esperar a la mañana siguiente como había acordado con los demás. Tenía que aceptar que estaba de hecho un poco sorprendido de que no hubieran montado guardia en la puerta de la recamara de Ron para vigilar que no escapara cinco minutos después de despedirse.

-No vas a detenerme.

-No, yo no-dijo Hermione y se hizo a un lado lo suficiente como para mostrar a Harry el viejo sillón columpio de los Weasley donde Tonks y Lupin se habían quedado dormidos, claramente dispuestos a hacer guardia para evitar que Harry hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Ellos tampoco- dijo Harry dispuesto a hechizar al último amigo vivo de su padre y a su esposa si era necesario.

-Lo sé- confeso Hermione acercándose un poco más a él- yo los he dormido pero solo será por unos minutos.

-¿Tú qué?-pregunto Harry sorprendido pero su mejor amiga decidió fingir que no lo había escuchado.

-Una vez fuera de la Madriguera, los hechizos continúan hasta medio kilometro después de la puerta. Solo hasta ese punto funciona la aparición.

-Bien. Gracias.

-No Harry. No vas a dejarme atrás. Voy contigo, como siempre. Ya lo he decidido.

Harry sintió estallar un enojo oculto contra su mejor amiga aun en contra de su voluntad.

-Esto ya no es como siempre- contestó agresivamente- Antes éramos tú, Ron y yo. Y dado que Ron ya no viene, tú tampoco.

Hermione lo miro un par de segundos sin expresión alguna. Harry, que había pensado por un segundo que iba a romperle la cara como lo había hecho con Malfoy años atrás, se quedo también en silencio.

-Iré contigo-dijo Hermione como si lo retara a decirle que no nuevamente- Ya lo he decidido.

-No debiste haberlo hecho.

Había reproche en su voz y Harry lo sabía. No hablaban del hecho de que Hermione hubiera decidido ir con él y estaba seguro de que Hermione lo entendía. Y lo lamentaba pero era una frase que tenía atorada en la garganta desde ese día, cuando Hermione había decidido llevárselo a él con ese lazo mágico a la salida en lugar de ayudarlo a salvar a Ron que estaba desangrándose y a Ginny que estaba encerrada casi asfixiándose.

-Él me lo pidió- contesto Hermione con un nudo en la garganta- él me lo suplico con la mirada. Y yo supe, como aún ahora sé, que era lo mejor.

Harry lo sabía. Aún recordaba el grito de Ron que casi era una orden a pesar de que su mejor amigo parecía estar ahogándose en ese momento con su propia sangre. Ron había sido tan estúpidamente noble como siempre, como siempre le había reprochado a él mismo que lo fuera con los demás. Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada; Hermione, con su eterna amistad incondicional, no había hecho nada más que salvarle a él la vida otra vez. Hermione había demostrado ser una excepcional mujer porque con ese lazo mágico había elegido ampliar las posibilidades de ganar la guerra a costa de la vida del hombre del que a todas luces estaba enamorada.

-No puedes ir-dijo Harry suavizando su voz- nadie se detendrá para matarte.

-¿Y acaso no te he probado que puedo defenderme sola?-lo reto Hermione.

-Tu magia sigue débil por el lazo- argumento Harry a sabiendas de que no era cierto. La convocación del lazo mágico había resultado ser magia tan complicada que la había dejado débil durante un par de días pero su magia estaba totalmente recuperada y él lo sabía.

-Sabes que no es así- respondió Hermione- iré contigo.

-Hermione….

-No Harry, tú sabes que no puedo quedarme- Harry observo con pesar el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de su mejor amiga- Ginny es como mi hermana. Y Ron… Ron es… Tú sabes que…

-Sí lo sé- la interrumpió Harry

Hermione se controlo para no llorar y Harry, temeroso y agradecido porque ella estuviera a su lado, le ofreció su mano para irse juntos con un ligero temblor por ansiedad.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry observo el grupo de mortífagos que resguardaban la entrada a la Mansión Malfoy y se dió cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de novatos. Por la manera en la que andaban y conversaban entre ellos era claro que muchos de ellos tenían su misma edad y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando, al observar a algunos que se habían quitado la máscara, descubrió algunas caras conocidas de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-Podríamos vencerlos rápido- le susurro a Hermione que estaba en ese momento bastante concentrada en dañar uno de los últimos escudos de la pared del costado para entrar por ahí.

-Lo sé- contestó la chica sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su labor- pero no quiero hacerlo. Puedo apostar a que la mayoría están aquí en contra de su voluntad.

Harry asintió. Ese había sido el destino de casi todos sus compañeros pertenecientes a Slytherin. Snape había intentado impedirlo pero no solo no lo había logrado sino que los rumores apuntaban a que su líder lo había asesinado por tener el atrevimiento de oponérsele. Como resultado de ello, Hogwarts había cerrado no sin antes sufrir una sangrienta batalla donde alumnos y profesores unieron fuerzas para impedir que Voldemort reclutara a chicos inocentes. Lamentablemente había sido en vano: cientos de jóvenes habían sido prácticamente reclutados como esclavos, soldados contra su voluntad solo por el hecho de haber corrido con la suerte de ser sorteados en la única casa que Voldemort consideraba como suya. Harry tampoco quería hacerles daño pero sabía que ellos estaban tan asustados como alguna vez lo estuvo Draco y eso, como Dumbledore se había dado cuenta muy tarde, era peligroso.

-Ya esta-susurro Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamiento y Harry la siguió por lo que parecía ser un extraño agujero en la pared. Harry paso sintiéndose un poco asombrado: asombro que aumento un poco más cuando noto que la improvisada entrada desaparecía una vez que ambos estuvieron del otro lado.

La Mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse pero por alguna extraña razón Harry sabía que no iban a hacerlo. Los dos se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad a pesar de que hubiera sido igualmente difícil distinguirlos sin ella. Todo estaba en una completa oscuridad solo reducida por el brillo de la luna y el resplandor lejano de un fuego que un grupo de mortifagos habían convocado en medio del jardín. Harry sentía que estaban celebrando algo pero de manera obligada: tenían mucha comida en mesas flotantes que apenas podían distinguirse y botellas de vino abiertas que se servían en torres ridículas de copas de cristal pero casi nadie tocaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Algo extraño suce…

Hermione le puso la mano en la boca y señalo hacia el frente. Harry sintió un leve sobresalto al observar que cerca de ellos estaba Bellatrix junto con Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy.

-Él se ha vuelto loco

Narcisa había hablado con un susurro apenas audible pero Harry pudo escucharla a la perfección y estuvo seguro de que tanto Hermione como su esposo e hijo lo habían hecho también. La comprobación de que Bellatrix también la había escuchado a la perfección fue bastante clara cuando los ojos de la bruja centellaron con furia.

-¡No te atrevas a…

-Es la verdad Bella-dijo Narcisa Malfoy con mucho mas temple del que Harry hubiera creído- dime ¿acaso tú le ves algún sentido al ejercito de niños que resguarda la entrada?

Harry observo a Bellatrix tomar su varita y apuntar a su hermana. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que la torturaría y por un breve segundo pensó incluso que podría matarla. No fue el único que lo hizo, Lucius y Draco alzaron sus varitas contra ella en afán de defender a Narcisa pero al verlos, Bellatrix soltó una carcajada demente y bajo su varita.

-¿Ustedes realmente creen que pueden detenerme si decido castigar a mi hermana por las idioteces que dice?

-No son idioteces- hablo Lucius con su voz dejando entrever un poco autentico temor- sabes bien que él está perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Cuántos de nuestros mejores duelistas están ahora en los calabozos solo por haberse opuesto a que sus hijos fueran reclutados como carne de cañón?

-Ingratos-opino Bellatrix furiosa. Harry vio que nuevamente tomaba su varita con fuerza e instintivamente aparto un poco más a Hermione queriendo protegerla-yo los hubiera matado pero nuestro Lord ha sido misericordioso. Si yo tuviera un hijo…

-Pero no lo tienes-interrumpió Narcisa a su hermana nuevamente tomando el hombro de Draco como si hiciera falta hacer hincapié que el chico era su hijo- Yo no voy a quedarme a ver como un día se levanta y decide que Draco sea su mascota. Simplemente no voy a permitirlo. Nos iremos de aquí.

-Eso jamás- la reto Bellatrix con la mirada llena de furia- jamás dejare que mi familia vuelva a ponerme en ridículo con el Señor Tenebroso. Antes los matare a los tres y déjame decirte hermanita que, muy a mi pesar, iniciare con Draco.

Harry vio como Draco perdía el escaso color en sus mejillas que apenas era visible por la oscuridad. Hermione se cubrió la boca asustada, claramente impactada y lamentando el destino que su anterior enemigo de la escuela tenía y del que no podía escapar.

-No nos iremos- hablo el chico rubio finalmente sorprendiendo a los tres adultos- no somos ningunos cobardes. Ahora dejemos de hablar estupideces y vayamos con él. Ya casi es hora.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida a su sobrino y le paso una mano por el hombro, abrazándolo y como si hubiera olvidado por completo su amenaza contra él. El chico compartió una mirada con sus padres antes de adelantarse con su tía mientras Narcisa y Lucius se miraban con horror. Harry estuvo seguro de que su plan de irse de ahí estaba más decidido que nunca y se pregunto si podrían lograrlo teniendo a Bellatrix como eterna celadora en la cárcel en la que se había convertido su propia casa.

-Sigámoslos- le susurro a Hermione y su amiga asintió a la vez que empezaba a caminar. Bellatrix y los Malfoy dieron apenas un par de vueltas antes de entrar en un profundo salón. Harry y Hermione se quedaron afuera observando por uno de los enormes ventanales que permitían la vista del exterior.

Voldemort estaba ahí, en el centro, sentado en una silla majestuosa que hacía las veces de trono y rodeado por una docena de mortifagos que tenían la cabeza agachada. El salón estaba en casi total oscuridad pero aun así Harry pudo ver que su silla se encontraba en medio de otros dos mortifagos que parecían estar arrodillados a cada uno de sus costados. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que a eso se refería Narcisa cuando había mencionado lo de la mascota y le pareció una escena repugnante. Bellatrix paso majestuosamente, cruzando el salón y colocándose a la derecha de su amo, apartada solamente por una de las personas arrodilladas: mientras que los tres dueños de la casa se colocaron casi al final de la media luna inconclusa de la izquierda.

-¿Crees que esos chicos sean Slytherin's?-pregunto Hermione en un susurro pero Harry apenas se disponía a decirle que esperaba que no cuando la voz tenebrosa de Voldemor atravesó toda la estancia.

-¿Ya ha llegado?

-No mi Lord, aun no- se apresuro a contestar un mortifago cercano a Draco- seguramente no tardara.

-Confió en que no-dijo Voldemort con voz triunfante-estoy seguro de que no podrá esperar demasiado para asegurarse de que… ¡Ah, aquí llega!

Harry hubiera creído que los habían descubierto sino hubiera sido por el ruido que inició al mismo tiempo que todos las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada que, si bien estaba lejos, alcanzaba a verse llena de luces y resplandores provocados por hechizos.

-¡Es la Orden, nos han seguido!-exclamo suavemente Hermione aunque Harry ya lo sabía. Entre el ruido podía escuchar muchos hechizos de desarme pronunciados por las voces de los Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y los demás miembros de su bando.

-Iremos a darles la bienvenida- dijo Bellatrix relamiéndose con orgullo los labios, como si pudiera saborear la batalla que se aproximaba- esos pobres mocosos no podrán detenerlos ni cinco minutos.

-Vayan todos-ordeno Voldemort- maten a todos los que sea necesario pero recuerden considerar a aquellos que sean sangre pura. No quiero desperdiciar ni una gota de sangre mágica verdadera y mucho menos reducir más el número de mis leales súbditos.

Todos los mortifagos asintieron y empezaron a salir por la puerta contraria a donde Harry y Hermione estaban cerca. Voldemort los vio irse con una sonrisa demente instalada en el rostro.

-Dejen pasar a Potter sin problemas-les ordeno por ultimo- a él y a su amiguita sangre sucia. A Potter lo quiero sin un rasguño pero la chica basta que este viva.

Harry pudo ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, los ojos de Bellatrix y Greyback centellar con regocijo y mirarse entre sí con una especie de competencia. Horrorizado, supo que ambos lo hacían para ver quien lograba encontrar primero a Hermione.

-Es mi turno-le susurro Harry a su amiga quitándose la capa de invisibilidad y poniéndola sobre sus hombros- quédate aquí y cuando veas que empezamos a luchar, entra y busca a Ron y a Ginny…

-No Harry- dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado la capa y poniéndola sobre un arbusto cercano- iremos los dos. Lo derrotaremos y entonces iremos por Ron y Ginny.

-Hermione…

-Puedo mentirte y decirte que voy a quedarme aquí pero en cuanto tu entres yo lo hare también.

-Hermione por favor…

Su mejor amiga lo miro sin pestañar y Harry supo que era caso perdido. La posibilidad de hechizarla y dejarla oculta bajo la capa, como Dumbledore lo había hecho con él, paso por su cabeza pero la desecho enseguida ¿Qué pasaría si Greyback lograba encontrarla inmovilizada, incapaz de defenderse?. Quizás era más seguro que entraran juntos: si lograba que Voldemort centrara su atención en el, ella podría escapar con Ron y Ginny.

-Entonces vamos-dijo ofreciéndole su mano nuevamente. La chica la tomo y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta abierta. En cuanto entraron, Harry vio que Voldemort curvaba su boca deformada en lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Potter, has tardado menos de lo que había imaginado. Y has traído a tu escudo humano para la ocasión, no esperaba menos.

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione. Observo contrariado que, contrario a lo que había creído, Voldemort no se había quedado solo. Arrodillados aun a sus costados estaban los dos mortifagos que había visto al inicio.

-Ella no es mi escudo humano- explico con enojo- yo voy a luchar contigo. Voy a quedarme hasta que esto acabe de una vez. Ella se irá en unos minutos, solo viene a llevarse a…

La frase quedo atorada en su garganta cuando un rayo de luna entro por un segundo, reflejando que los dos mortifagos arrodillados no solo no portaban mascara sino que poseían ambos el brillante cabello rojo de Ron y el tono levemente más oscuro de Ginny. Hermione, detrás, soltó un grito ahogado de horror y Harry noto por primera vez que ninguno de los dos cuerpos se había movido desde que los habían visto desde la ventana.

Harry sintió que un dolor descomunal lo invadía. ¿Eran esos los cadáveres de su mejor amigo y de la chica de la que estaba enamorado? ¿Eran esos los cuerpos sin vida de Ron y de Ginny? ¿Voldemort los había colocado ahí para tortúralo? Harry lo sabia capaz de eso y mucho mas. Se imagino de pronto, sin querer hacerlo, las atrocidades que ambos habían tenido que sufrir antes de que Voldemort los matara. Habían pasado tantas semanas, seguramente Bellatrix, Greyback y muchos otros habían podido divertirse a expensas de torturarlos a ambos, si es que Ron no había muerto el mismo día de la última batalla al desangrarse y Ginny había logrado sobrevivir a esa burbuja asfixiante donde Nagini había estado antes. El sueño en el que los veía pálidos y asustados debía entonces haber sido solo un espejismo, un juego de su propia cabeza o una visión que el mismo Voldemort le había enviado para obligarlo a que se diera prisa. Pero todo estaba perdido, los dos estaban muertos y por un momento el dolor fue tal que Harry deseo tirar la varita y abrir los brazos para recibir gustoso a la muerte. Ya no había nada. Ya no importaba nada.

Hermione empezó a sollozar detrás de él claramente llegando a la misma conclusión sobre el destino de Ron y Ginny. Harry despertó entonces. Aun quedaba Hermione y aunque lo deseaba, no podía abandonarla en esa habitación, en esa casa, en esa guerra y en ese mundo. Tampoco podía abandonar a Lupin y a Tonks y mucho menos a los Weasley. Tenía que sacarlos a todos de ahí. Tenía e iba a acabar la guerra de una buena vez y, si tenía suerte, Voldemort o algún otro lo libraría de ese dolor infernal de vivir sin el chico que era su hermano y sin la chica que se había imaginado que sería su futura esposa. Hermione podría perdonarlo, ella era mucho mejor persona, mucho más fuerte y era la única que podría entender su sufrimiento.

-Ocúltate- le ordeno a Hermione dando un paso hacia el frente- yo lucharé contra él.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada y extendió su mano hacia la dirección donde estaban ambos. Harry sintió que no podía avanzar un paso más.

-Ella no se va- dijo con un gesto macabro de satisfacción- y no lucharas contra mí. Ya no está Nagini pero conservaremos la tradición en su honor.

Harry vio con horror como Voldemort agitaba su varita, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

-Levántense- dijo y enseguida Ron y Ginny se pusieron de pie. No había ya duda de que se trataba de ellos aunque aun era difícil verlos completamente por la oscuridad.

-No… los… los…

-Antes te enfrentaras a mis dos nuevas mascotas.

Harry observo como Ron y Ginny apuntaban sus varitas hacia él y Hermione.

-… los convirtió en Inferis


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se mantuvo inmóvil observando los cuerpos de Ron y Ginny ser usados como títeres. Era lo peor que pudo haber sucedido y sabía que era su culpa. Ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido un destino tan cruel si hubiera elegido excudarse en su linaje y se hubieran apartado de la guerra que podía permitirles hacerse a un lado. La protección que les confería pertenecer a una de las familias más antiguas del Mundo Mágico no se hubiera roto por completo si él no se hubiese interpuesto en su camino.

-Ataquen- ordeno Voldemort en un susurro con el que pudo transmitir también su regocijo. Harry vio el hechizo dirigirse hacia ellos pero no tuvo la fuerza para levantar la varita y siquiera intentar repelerlo.

La luz de la luna nuevamente entro un momento de tal manera que Harry pudo observar los ojos azules de su mejor amigo, tan llenos de vida como siempre y a la vez vacios. Las imágenes de aquellos inferís que había visto la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore llegaron a su memoria acompañadas por la voz de Percy Weasley escuchada solo unas horas antes:

-_… -a "él" no le gusta derramar sangre pura…_

_-¡Protego!-_ grito Hermione en su lugar, poniéndose de un salto a su lado y convocando un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para repeler el ataque de los dos hermanos Weasley- ¡Ellos no están muertos Harry! ¡No lo están! ¡Mira sus ojos!

Harry ya lo había entendido apenas un segundo antes pero agradeció que Hermione lo confirmara. Con un alivio mezclado con felicidad naciéndole en el pecho, observo un instante a su mejor amiga limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas con la mano que tenia libre mientras seguía lanzando hechizos de defensa contra los ataques de Ron. Ansioso, quiso observar los ojos de Ginny para comprobar que ella seguía con vida pero la luz de la luna había vuelto a opacarse y le fue imposible hacerlo. Su cabeza le gritaba que debía ayudar a Hermione y defenderse a sí mismo de los ataques pero seguía sin encontrar suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

-Harry…

El sobresalto de escuchar su nombre de labios de Ginny lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Toda la estancia se ilumino de pronto pero a Harry no le importo la razón ni el método por el que había sucedido. No le importo nada más que mirar a Ginny, ahora que ya podía hacerlo. La chica ya no los atacaba y lo miraba especialmente a él, con los ojos marrones casi tan brillantes como siempre. Harry se olvido de la situación en la que estaba y una oleada de felicidad lo invadió al comprobar que ella también estaba viva. Fue tanto su alivio que no pudo notar que sus ojos también tenían ese algo extraño que había visto en los de Ron unos segundos antes.

-Ginny…

Harry escucho el grito de Hermione previniéndolo pero no pudo detenerse. El monstruo de su pecho lo hizo dar un paso fuera de la protección de Hermione quien, teniendo que defenderse de distintas maneras de Ron, había sido incapaz de mantener el hechizo de protección activo.

Ginny siguió mirándolo con la misma mirada que confirmaba que no era un inferí y lo invitaba a salvarla, a ayudarla y a reunirse con ella. Pero al mismo tiempo Harry la vio levantar su varita y escucho como de sus labios salía una de las maldiciones imperdonables, dirigida a él sin duda.

Harry no pudo defenderse por la sorpresa y el dolor lo invadió. Un dolor mil veces peor de lo que había sentido antes, un dolor tan puro y crudo que sintió que iba a perder la razón en ese mismo momento. Se pregunto, al ser su cuerpo levantado por los aires y aterrizar dolorosamente con un ruido seco en el piso de mármol, si el dolor era de ese nivel por ser Ginny quien estuviera haciéndolo. A lo lejos, escucho a Voldemort reírse y estuvo seguro de que se había vuelto loco: ahí tenía la oportunidad de matarlo de una vez por todas y en lugar de eso se contentaba con verlo sufrir mientras permanecía sentado inútilmente en la silla que al parecer había decidido usar como trono. A lo lejos escucho un par de pisadas aproximarse, seguido del ruido provocado por la majestuosa puerta de la entrada al ser destruida.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-grito una voz muy familiar- ¡Detente! ¡ ¡ ¡_Protego_!

Harry cayo una vez más sobre el mármol con un golpe doloroso. Sintió su pierna y su brazo reclamarle el dolor sin atreverse a mirar la sangre que sentía perder. Mas pisadas se escucharon entonces seguidas de exclamaciones de alivio que enseguida se transformaron en exclamaciones de horror. Una especie de grito asemejado al llanto cruzo todo el salón y no tuvo ninguna duda entonces de que los Weasley habían llegado y sido destrozados al encontrar a los dos menores de la familia de esa manera.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Escucho a la misma voz que convocara la protección y se dio cuenta de que su salvador había sido Fred, quien se había arrodillado a su lado para ayudarlo mientras George repelía los ataques de su hermana.- ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió aun con dolor pero decidido a ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Hermione también se levantaba, ayudada por Tonks mientras Lupin, con el rostro desencajado, bloqueaba los ataques de Ron intentando no hacerle daño al chico.

Todo el salón se había llenado de pronto de personas de todo tipo. Mortifagos y miembros de la Orden seguían luchando por todos lados mientras centauros, elfos domésticos y magos y brujas comunes se ponían de parte de los segundos. Afuera se escuchaba mucho menos ruido que cuando la batalla había iniciado aunque la tierra temblaba de vez en cuando anunciando que una batalla entre gigantes seguía afuera. Harry podía intuir que el fin estaba cerca y ellos estaban ganando: la mayoría numérica inclinaba la balanza a su favor y con Nagini muerta Voldemort ya no tendría manera de regresar de nuevo. Hubieran sido buenas noticias en otro momento pero en ese instante a Harry no le importaban.

-¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué les pasa a nuestros hijos Arthur? ¡¿Qué están haciendo?

La Sra. Weasley había tenido que ser sujetada por su esposo para no correr a detener a sus hijos y Harry lo supo con certeza. A su lado, Bill y Charlie bloqueaban el par de ataques que aun un par de mortifagos dirigían contra sus padres mientras el Sr. Weasley decía palabras que era imposible escuchar por el ruido del ambiente. Harry observo que Ron y Ginny seguían atacando a los suyos y quiso ayudar pero al levantar su varita descubrió que ahora era el dolor el que se lo impedía. Fred, al darse cuenta, llamo a Percy y después de unos segundos de explicar la situación, el chico lanzo un hechizo contra el brazo que había sido afectado más por el golpe.

-¡Todo ha terminado Voldemort!-grito entonces Kinsgley- todo ha terminado. Entrégate de una vez. Ya no te queda nadie para luchar, estás solo, estás muerto.

Harry levanto la mirada de su pierna recién curada y sintiéndose con más fuerza intento abrirse paso para ayudar a Hermione, que seguía siendo blanco de los ataques de Ron para horror de Lupin y Tonks. Junto a ella, George seguía repeliendo con miedo en el rostro los ataques de Ginny haciendo lo imposible para que ningún hechizo rebotara y no lastimarla; Bill quien había podido separarse de sus padres ante la caída de casi todos los mortifagos, se le había unido a George e intentaba acercarse cada vez más a Ginny.

-Este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo sangre sucia- dijo Voldemort defendiéndose del ataque de Kinsgley fácilmente- con ninguno de ustedes.

Harry observo entonces como Voldemort se ponía de pie, giraba su varita furioso y un intenso remolino se formaba en el centro del salón provocando que al instante todos los presentes fueran empujados por una fuerza invisible hacia las paredes. Los pocos duelos restantes cesaron enseguida siendo los únicos que se mantenían aquellos en el que Ginny luchaba con George y Ron con Bill, al reemplazar este rápidamente a Lupin una vez que él y Tonks fueron hechos a un lado por la fuerza del remolino.

El silencio, solo roto por el sonido de los hermanos luchando entre sí fue la seña inequívoca para que Harry se diera cuenta de que Voldemort había planeado esa situación a detalle. Hermione, cerca de Bill y aun intentando ponerse fuera del alcance de Ron, compartió una mirada con el que le dio a entender que había llegado a la misma conclusión y que, al igual que él, estaba aterrada.

-¡Todos tus seguidores están muertos!-grito una vez mas Kinsgley y la multitud, ajena a la situación lo vitoreo con alegría.

-El cadáver de Bellatrix Black está afuera- dijo Lupin con un tono tan desafiante que Harry se pregunto si él la había matado- Lestrange, Avery, todos están…

-¡SILENCIO!-ordeno Voldemor y su voz retumbo en las paredes al mismo tiempo que convocaba un hechizo para acabar los vítores.

El silencio se hizo al instante exceptuando nuevamente al par de batallas que se seguían llevando a cabo.

-Tu arruinaste todo Potter-dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose especialmente a él, clavando sus ojos de serpiente en los suyos de una manera tal que resultaba casi dolorosa- tu lo arruinaste y te lo hare pagar ahora, antes de que todo termine. Si he de morir, si no puedo matarte, el precio que pagaras por vivir será el de vivir de manera miserable.

Harry observo a Ron y a Ginny y se sintió destrozado. Al final todo había sido en vano. Siempre creyó que mientras Voldemort se empeñara en vivir, a costa de lo que fuere, el tendría una ventaja sobre el porqué, después de todo, oficialmente el ya había estado muerto y había podido regresar. Si todo hubiera salido acorde al plan, si todo hubiera podido terminar esa noche en Hogwarts, muchas más vidas hubieran podido salvarse. Cuando Snape había decidido evitar la batalla para salvar a Hogwarts y le había compartido aquella memoria en la que su sacrificio ponía fin a todo, Harry había aceptado con gusto aun sabiendo que no viviría pero gustoso de saber que la guerra llegaría a su fin de esa manera. Mientras Ron y Hermione destruían la copa y después de haber destruido juntos la diadema, Harry había salido a escondidas, sin que nadie supiera lo que hacía más que Snape y buscado a Voldemort para permitirle que lo asesinara. El problema había sido cuando Narcisa Malfoy se había apartado de su cuerpo con un grito de horror, anunciando que estaba vivo y Voldemort había perdido la cabeza de tal manera que había ordenado la retirada. Hablando después con Ron y Hermione habían incluso llegado a pensar que destruir tres de los fragmentos de su alma en un periodo de tiempo tan corto de horas (la copa, la diadema y el oculto en el mismo) había supuesto la destrucción de una parte de la mente de su dueño. Voldemort había huido durante días, se había escondido para no ser encontrado y solo había dado muestras de vida para atacar Hogwarts, apenas un par de semanas después, queriendo obligar a los jóvenes Slytherins a unirse a su ejército. El esfuerzo de Harry por mantener incluso a Hogwarts a salvo había también sido en vano: aquella batalla en la que muchos mortifagos como Bellatrix habían podido dar rienda suelta a sus instintos sádicos había acabado con muchas vidas de sus compañeros y de profesores como McGonagall y Flitwick que habían luchado hasta lo imposible para defender a todos sus estudiantes y evitar el reclutamiento forzado de inocentes. Neville aun seguía en San Mungo y los últimos reportes le auguraban un destino tan fatal como el de sus padres.

-Lo que sea que quieras de mí, tómalo y deja ir a los demás- reto Harry a Voldemort haciendo a un lado el apoyo que Fred aun le ofrecía-deja que terminemos esto de una vez, solo tú y yo. Ahora.

Voldemort volvió a reírse con aquella risa demencial. Se sentó nuevamente en aquel sillón que al parecer creía que era su trono y miro a su alrededor como si se tratara de un espectáculo que lo entretuviera apenas lo suficiente y no le gustara mucho.

-Quiero tu vida Potter pero no puedo tenerla-explico con su cara de serpiente contorsionada por un gesto de furia- finalmente he logrado aceptar que no puedo matarte pero me he dado cuenta de que puedo destrozarte vivo y eso, después de todo lo que has hecho, me es más que suficiente.

-Tú no entiendes Riddle- contesto Harry queriendo desesperadamente encontrar la manera en la que dejara ir a Ron y a Ginny y aceptara enfrentarse solo con el- tienes una última oportunidad de arrepentirte, si lo haces ahora…

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-grito Voldemort fuera de sí sosteniendo su varita para apuntar a Harry con ella- ¡Mas que de no haber podido matarte y como te he dicho, he encontrado algo mejor que prepararte!

-No puedes herirme-mintió Harry- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que esa varita no te pertenece? –Aprovechó para explicarle la verdad como había querido hacerlo antes- ¿No has captado que al sacrificarme, al dejar que me mataras aquella noche sin defenderme puse sobre todos ellos el mismo tipo de protección que mi madre puso sobre mi? Y esa varita sé lo que crees que es pero…

-Sé lo que es Potter-contesto Voldemort calmándose nuevamente- y sé que no me pertenece. Sé que tú encontraste la manera de arruinarlo todo. Mande a buscar a Draco para matarlo cuando supe que él había vencido a Dumbledore pero ya era tarde: el idiota del chico había omitido decirme que tú lo habías desarmado cuando habías huido un par de semanas antes. – sus ojos de serpiente centellaron con furia- De todas maneras no importa, esta varita me permitió hacer magia extraordinaria y, después de que te matara aquella vez en el bosque y tu volvieras a la vida, decidí justamente seguir el ejemplo de tu inmunda madre. Existe también magia oscura que no puedes imaginarte- sus ojos se dirigieron con burla a donde Ron y Ginny- o quizás ya estés empezando a darte una idea. ¿No es así?

-_¡_¡No!-estallo Harry sin ya poder contenerse- ¡Sea lo que sea que les hiciste te juro que si no lo reviertes te matare!

-Eso es justo lo que quieres ¿no Potter?- respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa- hazlo de una vez. Mátame. No voy a decirte como salvar a tus amigos pero déjame darte una pista.

Harry vio a Voldemort ponerse majestuosamente de pie y sostener la varita de Sauco con sus dos manos, arriba de su cabeza.

-Dado que eres el legítimo dueño de esto, con un hechizo bien conjurado realizado con la Varita de Sauco podrías resolver todo. Lamentablemente, es una varita normal en otros aspectos y-sus dos manos presionaron hacia abajo cada lado de la varita hasta lograr quebrarla-… está rota.

Harry vio los dos pedazos de la varita de Sauco caer frente a los pies de Voldemort y quiso gritar. La furia y la desesperación debieron reflejarse en su rostro pues Voldemort sonrió con demencia antes de volver a sentarse y levantar los brazos para demostrar que estaba ya desarmado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Potter?

Harry miro una vez más a Ron y a Ginny. Hermione lo miro un instante y aunque había una advertencia en sus ojos, él no supo entender lo que quería decirle.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_


	4. Chapter 4

La maldición imperdonable cruzo todo el salón para dirigirse certeramente a Voldemort. Harry giro por la sorpresa, para encontrarse con que Charlie, Fred y la Sra. Weasley sostenían sus respectivas varitas. No supo quien había convocado el hechizo y por un momento creyó que habían sido los tres y, al estar unidos de varias maneras, se había conjuntado todos en un solo ataque. No tuvo dudas de que la maldición lo mataría porque estaba llena de toda la intención pura de tres personas que habían concentrado toda su magia en ella. Miro a Voldemort permanecer imperturbable, sonriendo aun con demencia con la mirada clavada en él.

-¡No!-gritaron varias voces a la vez y Harry puso entonces atención a la razón por la que Voldemort no se inmutaba por el ataque.

En lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, Ron y Ginny se deshicieron con relativa facilidad de sus respectivos duelistas y se pusieron frente a Voldemort para servirle de escudo humano. Harry se sintió tan conmocionado que ningún sonido pudo salir de su garganta; Hermione, olvidando su mente racional, quiso correr hacia ellos pero Bill Weasley la sujeto apenas de la cintura.

Y entonces sucedió algo sorprendente.

Voldemort volvió a reír con locura mientras todos los demás espectadores gritaban con sorpresa, alivio y terror, aún empujados hacia las paredes por la especie de burbuja que Voldemort había conjurado sobre ellos para impedirles el paso. La Sra. Weasley dejo escapar un grito de angustia al que su esposo y sus hijos se unieron. Harry observo como Bill soltaba a Hermione y su amiga se acerco a él, observando cómo hipnotizada lo que había sucedido.

La maldición no llego a ser bloqueada por el hechizo de los dos hermanos, era imposible. Sin embargo, Harry vio atónito como el haz de luz verde se deshacía en el aire antes de llegar a su destino, justo antes de impactar a Ron en el pecho. Una vez más, para desesperación de Harry, Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-murmuro él feliz porque la maldición se deshiciera pero sin entenderlo.

-Tienes que desearlo-contesto Hermione en el mismo murmuro aún observando sin pestañar a Ron mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- Tienes que desearlo.

Harry comprendió todo. La maldición había sido dicha por uno o los tres Weasley que al ver que se dirigía a uno de los suyos, habían deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no matara. Y como tal, con la infinita magia blanca que su madre había puesto en su salvación ahora del lado de Voldemort como magia oscura, la maldición se había detenido.

-Yo no puedo matarte Potter- se burlo Voldemort, con la cara descompuesta aun mas por el placer oscuro que sentía en esos momentos- y es cierto que pusiste sobre los que amas una protección para que yo no pueda hacerles daño pero estoy seguro de que sí pueden matarte aquellos a quienes amas. ¿Y a que personas amas más que a tu mejor amigo y a tu novia?

Harry observo incrédulo a Ron y a Ginny deseando que se ambos despertaran como si solo fuera un truco barato que Voldemort usaba contra él. Los dos, sin embargo, siguieron mirándole inexpresivos pero listos para atacarle.

-Tú jamás podrás tocarme sin matarlos- continúo Voldemort- Ni tu ni tu adorada Orden del Fenix. ¿Se atreverá algún miembro de ese ridículo grupo a matar a dos "niños" que son hijos de sus más queridos miembros? ¿Te atreverás tú o tu amiga sangre sucia acaso siendo cada uno lo que es para ustedes?

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo y la escucho sollozar un poco. La Sra. Weasley su cubrió la boca con las manos e intento sin éxito contener su llanto. El resto de los espectadores permaneció en silencio.

Por supuesto, la respuesta era no y Harry lo tenía muy claro. Ahí estaban Ron y Ginny, al parecer vivos y el no iba a ponerlos en peligro aunque eso significara que estaba siendo egoísta. No le importaba. Si el triunfo en la guerra tenia por precio la vida de su mejor amigo y de su ex - novia pues simplemente no iba a comprarlo. Podía ofrendar su propia vida pero jamás la de otros y mucho menos la de dos de las pocas personas que eran un pilar en su propia vida. No podía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no era tan valiente para hacerlo como quizás los demás lo creerían.

- Quizás – dijo Voldemort después de unos minutos – alguno de tus leales admiradores quiera atreverse a atacarme. Esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendrán para eso; no creo que ninguna otra maldición se desvanezca en el aire.- Harry vio como miraba al resto de los presentes con el mismo placer con el que había explicado todo y hacia un gesto con la mano hacia la barrera que el mismo había convocado- ¿Hay algún voluntario?

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La burbuja que contenía al resto de las personas desapareció al momento y el ruido de la gente cayendo al suelo se mezclo con suspiros de terror y de alivio. Harry escucho también el sonido inconfundible de varias varitas listas para la batalla pero no volteó para comprobarlo y mantuvo, intentando pensar, la mirada fija en Voldemort hasta que una persona pasó corriendo a su lado.

-Hazte a un lado Harry-dijo Kinsgley empujándolo hacia atrás. Había amabilidad y comprensión en su voz pero al mismo una determinación inconfundible de hacer todo para terminar. Hermione le dirigió una mirada asustada y él le devolvió una parecida al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el frente para intentar detener al auror.

-¡Protego!-gritó antes incluso de detenerse enfrente de Kinsgley para bloquear el ataque que este apenas terminada de convocar.

-¡Harry! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de en medio!

-¡No! –Respondió sintiendo los latidos acelerados en su pecho por el terror de lo que sabía que venía a continuación- ¡No puede atacarlo, no cuando Ron y Ginny…

-Ellos estarán bien-argumento Kinsgley sorprendido pero dejando ver que en realidad no creía lo que estaba diciendo- podemos…

-¡No! – Repitió Harry decidido- No vamos a atacarlos hasta que sepa cómo sacarlos de esto.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso Harry?-estalló el auror- ¿En cuantas semanas? ¿En cuántos años? ¡No podemos esperar! ¡Este es el momento por el que hemos venido luchando! ¡Este es el momento en el que tenemos que decidir salvar miles de vidas aún a cambio de dos inocentes!

-¡No, a costa de las de ellos no!- gritó Harry - ¡ He visto a muchos de los que quise morir por la causa; mis padres, Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y he aprendido a aceptarlo pero no Ron y Ginny!

Kinsgley se quedo mudo un momento y bajo la varita. Giro a ver a la multitud entre la que aún se distinguían un par de miembros antiguos y muchos más recientes de la Orden del Fenix. Una resolución cruzo su rostro cansado antes de decirla en voz alta.

-Lo siento Harry pero tú solo no podrás detenernos.

El salón se lleno de gritos al mismo tiempo que Harry sintió que un hechizo de desarme dicho por tres personas lo hacía caer al suelo. Muchas personas gritaron su nombre y la risa demencial de Voldemort acompañó como música de fondo todo el cuadro.

-Él no lo hará solo- escucho que Hermione decía al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de Kinsgley y este lanzaba un hechizo que ella esquivaba hábilmente, quedándose solo con un rasguño sangrante en la mejilla derecha.

Harry se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Por el hueco resultante de la batalla de su mejor amiga y el jefe de aurores observo y escucho gritar a los padres de Ron y Ginny mientras Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos parecían disculparse y corrían hacia donde estaba Hermione. Le quedo claro lo que sucedía cuando vio a lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fenix original junto con sus nuevos reclutas atacar a Hermione para derribarla y los hermanos de Ron se unieron a ella para defenderla e impedir el paso también a la vez. A lo lejos, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley hicieron el intento de unirse a sus hijos pero Harry observo atónito como Lupin y Tonks se ponían frente a ambos, junto con otras personas, para evitárselos y alejarlos de la batalla.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó Hermione cuando vio a otras personas acercarse a ella.

Harry corrió para ponerse a su lado haciendo caso de su llamado. Empezó enseguida a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, como jamás hubiera creído que lucharía a voluntad contra uno de los suyos.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó después de unos minutos interminables Voldemort y con un nuevo movimiento de su mano, la burbuja protectora volvió a empujar a casi todos los presentes a las paredes- ¡Maravilloso, ha sido maravilloso! Supongo que ha quedado claro. De hoy en adelante, quien se enfrente a mí se enfrenta a mis dos más leales vasallos y con ellos-Harry lo escuchó ponerse de pie pero no tuvo el valor de girarse completamente- a mis más leales defensores; los que ustedes llamaban sus héroes- dijo, dirigiéndose sin duda a los Weasley y Hermione y acercándose más a él- y sobre todo, a mi más valiente defensor: Harry Potter, el mismo chico que claman como su más grandioso héroe, el elegido para detenerme, su única oportunidad contra mí.

La burbuja volvió a deshacerse pero esta vez nadie se acerco para luchar. Harry sintió entonces una mano en su hombro y miro los ojos rojos de Voldemort llenos de locura y de triunfo mientras detrás de él, Ron y Ginny volvían a estar arrodillados y Hermione y los demás hermanos Weasley permanecían quietos y derrotados.

La cicatriz empezó a dolerle entonces y todo se volvió negro. Sintió como las pienas le fallaban, el golpe en las rodillas al caerse y supo que se estaba desmayando por el dolor. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ginny rogándole que despertara y deseo que fuera verdad.


End file.
